frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
What's His Name World Tour
The What's His Name World Tour is the second concert tour and first official world concert tour by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was announced on December 23, 2026. It serves to promote both his third studio album You and Me, as well as his first official soundtrack album What's His Name. The tour visited Asia, North America, and Europe, as well as Latin America, becoming his first tour to visit the region. The tour began on August 2, 2027 in Tokyo, Japan and ended on December 29, 2027 in Mexico City, Mexico. The tour was a commercial success. Background On December 23, 2026, Frosty announced that he will be touring for the album in the second half of 2027. He later added that the reason he would be touring so late would be because he had gained a starring film role in the movie What's His Name, and that filming for the film wasn't expected to end until early March 2027. On February 25, 2027, Frosty revealed that he had begun rehearsal for the tour. On April 5, 2027, Frosty revealed that he had finalized the setlist for the tour. Dates for the Asian leg were first announced on April 23, 2027, with Frosty confirming the name of the tour the same day. North American dates were announced on April 27, 2027. The dates for the European leg were announced on May 20, 2027. Finally, the Latin American dates were announced on June 17, 2027. On May 5, 2027, additional dates were added in New York City and San Jose due to popular demand. The next day, on Twitter, Frosty revealed that the setlist will consist largely of songs from You and Me and What's His Name. Setlist Album distribution Notes * "Genie" was added before "No Tears" on all four Japan dates. The Korean version of the song was performed on the Seoul date. * "7 Days of Christmas" and "Christmas Spirit" were performed in Santiago and Chile. * A cover of "Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu" was performed in Mexico City after "Secret". Dates Tour map To the right is a tour map. Trivia * This tour marks the first time "Because of You", "Space", "What's His Name", "PEEK-A-BOO", and "The Great Escape" have been performed. * This tour marks the last time "Cosmic Dust", "You and Me", "Space", "The Great Escape", and "What's His Name" have been performed at all. ** This tour marks the last time "Freedom", "Peak", "Hurting Me", and "Because of You" were performed on tour as part of the permanent setlist. *** "Grace of God" was featured as part of the setlist on the Black Blood World Tour before being removed. "Because of You" was performed three times on the same tour, but it wasn't ever officially added to the setlist. "Hurting Me" was performed once on the Black Blood World Tour. * This tour is the second tour in which "Cosmic Dust", "Hurting Me", "Red Taste", "LuV", "The Game", "Dance the Night Away", and "Freedom" were performed. * This tour marks the first time Frosty toured in Japan, South Korea, Thailand, China, Singapore, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Netherlands, England, Ireland, France, Portugal, Spain, Belgium, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Italy, Turkey, Chile, Argentina, Brazil, and Mexico. * This tour visited 26 countries. * This is the first tour to visit Latin America. Category:Tours Category:You and Me Category:You and Me era Category:What's His Name Category:Performances